


Concert

by HelloPumpkin



Series: 17 minutes verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Concerts, Kansas, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: tripping over each other at a concert au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concert

**Author's Note:**

> this was written under 17 minutes, for some challenge, so excuse me if there's any typo and stuff :)

Dean couldn’t believe it.  He was actually there. _There_. At a Kansas concert. All his childhood he had lived on the roads with his father and brother, blasting their entire discography in the Impala. He had found comfort in their songs when Sammy had lived them to go to college. His life was basically linked with _Dust in the Wind,_ his favourite song.

He was in his thirties now, and if he had to confess something, it would be that he hadn’t been listening to Kansas for a while. Maybe it reminded him too much of painful memories he had tucked in the back of his head. Maybe yeah. But those memories had come rushing into him when he had driven past a massive ad for Kansas’ next show in the area. He couldn’t skip that. He was on his own now, his father was gone, Sammy was away being a successful lawyer and here he was. Still in the Impala, still living on the roads because he didn’t know how to do anything else. He got itchy feet each time he tried to settle somewhere. He belonged to the asphalt with his Baby.

But for the evening, he belonged to this huge concert hall, with Kansas songs all around him.

His head was filled with the lyrics, and he didn’t know if he was saying them outloud or thinking them. For the first time in ages he felt _good_.

Suddenly, as the guitarist was in the middle of a majestic solo, Dean was violently pushed to his side.

“Hey!” he yelled over the music. “Care to watch where you’re-”

Dean didn’t finish his sentence. Next to him stood a very sorry and very handsome man with messy brown hair and broad shoulders and- Dean tried to breathe normally.

The man tried to speak but Dean couldn’t hear him over the sound of the music, so he tried reading his lips. Except it was much harder than it looked. But damn, he did have very nice lips. He gestured at him, trying to let him know that he couldn’t hear a thing and the man seemed to understand because he gave up and just smiled at Dean and he felt like he could just die right now. The man’s eyes lit up with joy when he smiled and Dean wasn’t sure he was feeling well. The stranger felt something was wrong because he frowned and tilted his head on the side. Dean reassured him by reaching for his shoulder to pat him.

_Fuck this,_ he was too cute to go away before Dean got his number.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and you can reblog it on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com/post/117632441519/17-minutes-verse-based-on-the-prompt-tripping)!! xxx


End file.
